The present invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus and, more particularly, to a method of preventing a copy sheet from being attracted to a photoreceptor thereof, and an electrophotographic apparatus for carrying out this method.
A conventional electrophotographic apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-95668, wherein a combination of an elastic roller and a metallic roller is provided, with the elastic roller being pressed against the metallic roller by applying a load to the elastic roller, and with a copy sheet being passed between these two rollers and curled in a direction away from a photoreceptor, in order to prevent the copy sheet from being attracted to the photoreceptor.
However in above mentioned conventional copying apparatus consideration is given to the attraction of copy sheets to a photoreceptor due to sags formed in the leading ends of the copy sheets when they are cut, and attraction of thin copy sheets to a photoreceptor, which copy sheets have low rigidity to flexural deformation.
That is to say, the conventional apparatus has a problem of a frequent attraction of copy sheets to the photoreceptor in correlation with the number of copy sheets cut in one cutting operation. It has also a problem that a curl of a copy sheet after printing, which is caused as a result of attraction to the photoreceptor, deteriorates the printing quality.